Frozen Again
by Raven862
Summary: Three months after the events of Frozen, things seem to be absolutely perfect. That is until a mysterious villain set not only Arrendale but the entire world and many more world stuck in a eternal winter. Which along with that the villain kidnaps and dares to kill Anna. Elsa accompany with Olaf, an old foe and a mysterious talking puppy teams up to save the kingdom.


It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendale, things seem absolutely perfect for the two sisters, the iceman,reindeer and snowman. That nothing could ruin it for them,not even some villain or another crazy eternal winter that Elsa could accidentally conjure up. The people were extremely glad that things worked out for both the Queen, her powers and sister since the two repaired their strained relationship and they didn't need to worry about becoming popsicles due to ice magic or unexpected snow storms in summer,spring and fall.

Things seems to be working out for our heroes, since nothing could seem to go wrong. Since Olaf is enjoying summer to his potential, Kristoff and Sven's ice business became one of the best ice business if not only Arrendale's but the best in the entire world, Anna is happy meeting people and enjoying her freedom and being outside of the castle. As for Elsa she's just happy that everything is alright and she's free to be herself. everything seems perfect for our Frozen heroes. A little two perfect.

"Hey Elsa!" called out Anna excitedly to her sister "Guess What? I got a surprise!"

"What is it?" asked Elsa eagerly

"Anna got Kristoff and Sven to take us for a sleigh ride!" said Olaf happilly

"Olaf!" exclaimed Anna a little annoyed and happy at once "You've ruined the surprise!"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to-" began Olaf to apologies, but got interjected by Elsa.

"It's fine, Olaf" said Elsa kindly and forgivingly "Acidents happen."

"Despite that, we're still going to have a fun time and we're going to spend it together.' said Anna excitedly "Come on!" As the two sisters and the snowman began to head outside and towards the door.

 **We're going to have a great day**

 **Anna:** I just have a idea that we're going to have a great time

That will really have us happy to the end

I'm going to have a great day with you

 **Elsa:** I know we're going to have fun even if it's the last thing we do

We may be different, but after everything we've been through in reality we're just the best of friends

 **Both:** All I know is that I'm going to have a great day with you

(musical break 3 seconds)

 **Elsa:** things may be great, but sometimes I wish that I haven't let her go

I wish there could be something that I could do

that could erase the pain of the past

Though I have the feeling that it's time to let it go and start anew

Along with enjoy the day with my friends and just leave the past behind

With embracing my true self

 **Olaf:** I'm going to enjoy this great day with you,Kristoff and Sven too

Which is as warm as cuddly hug

I'm just glad that I'm going to have a great day with you

 **All:** Yes I'm glad that I'm going to have a have great time today

As long as we're together nothing can tear us apart

No fight, no villain, ( **Olaf:** Not even an eternal winter or snow powers)

We're going to have a great day with you

Then the girls and Olaf made it outside and find Kristoff and Sven waiting for them with the sleigh waiting for them. Though Kristoff was extremly nervous to meet Anna again, especially now that he has something to ask to her that he's literally nervous and unsure if he's ready for this. Especially he doesn't know whether or he should do it now or just forget it and save it for another time. Since he was planning to ask Anna to be his official girlfriend. Sure they hung out a lot but it was just as friends and usually Elsa, Olaf or Sven comes along for the ride and joins them. But Kristoff thinks it's time for Anna and him to become a real couple not just friends. Especially now that Anna has officially moved on from Hans and ready to start a new life together. It just that he doesn't know how to ask her without having Anna freaking out on the question itself. But maybe he'll find a good time to ask her during their sleigh ride alone without Elsa's,Sven's or Olaf's interruptions or the idea of them watching him make a fool of himself while he's asking the most difficult and nervewreking question anyone would ask to anyone in their lives.

"Kristoff! It's so awesome to see you!" said Anna excitedly "Along with you too Sven." Which she greeted Sven with a pat on the head.

"Yeah great to see you too Anna." said Kristoff nervously but happy to see that he has a way to escape asking the question a little longer before he went completely crazy. "So how are you Elsa and Olaf" directing his attention towards the snow queen and the snowman.

"I'm doing well Kristoff." said Elsa "And you?" Before Kristoff got a chance to answer, Olaf interjected him and spoke.

"I'm doing fine and can hardly wait for this sleigh ride." said Olaf excitedly and happily.

"Olaf, I was asking Kristoff." said Elsa "But I'm glad that you're doing alright."

"Well I'm doing fine." said Kristoff "So I'm just going to set this up and get Sven ready to go." With that Kristoff lead Sven away from the sisters and Olaf back into the stables. Once they were completely alone,Kristoff began to talk to Sven.

"Oh Sven if only I can get guts and just ask her already." said Kristoff full of disapointment and exasperation at himself.

 **Kristoff:** Everything is great, Everything is fine

But the only problem is that I can't just ask and tell her of my feelings and finally ask

But no matter how hard I try I just can't get it right

If only I can only finally get the guts and just let my feelings show

Maybe someday I can finally ask

yeah maybe someday

With that once they were ready both Sven and Kristoff headed outside with the sleigh. Then almost immediately Anna,Elsa and Olaf hopped on and they begin to head out.

 **All:** I know that we all are going to have great day together

Everything is perfect, as long as we stick together

Nothing can ever change that in a million years

 **Arrendale residents joins in:** They are going to have a great day

Just wait and see, Nothing is going to be stoping them

No matter what they'll always be the best of friends

Nothing in the world is ever going to tear them apart

They are going to have

 **Anna:** Another wonderful great day

 **Chorus:** They are going to have

 **Olaf:** A wonderful exciting great day

 **Chorus:** Yes they are going to another wonderful great day, today!

Which the sleigh headed out of the kingdom and to the woods with the residents waving goodbye to them. While the five of them have an exciting afternoon and everything seems to be alright in the world for now...


End file.
